The Five Deaths Of Donna Noble
by xkissfromarosex
Summary: Donna Noble had died more than once. But each death differed in reasoning. Oneshot.


Title: The Five Deaths Of Donna Noble  
Summary: Donna had died more than once. But each death differed in reasoning. Oneshot.  
A/N: OK, so I was feeling the Donna love, so I decided to write this! Please review.

* * *

Donna's first death was more like a new beginning.

The Doctor had shown her more than she could ever have imagined. There she was, living a dull life fully of telly and work and beans on toast, and there was a whole other universe out there, just waiting to be explored. Not a bad life, he'd argued.

But she didn't regret turning down the Doctor's offer. Not at all. His world, although beautiful and shimmering with temptations and delights, was swathed with fear and danger. Death seemed to follow in his wake. His constant companion.

After she'd traipsed into her mother's house, shaking snow off her wedding dress, she'd made a promise to herself. She'd set off and explore the world. Give up her job, and just let go of it all. It wouldn't compare to travelling with the Doctor, of course it wouldn't, but she'd try. Loosing her fiancé and experiencing the birth of her planet really put things into perspective. And she only had him to thank for it.

_"Am I ever gonna see you again?"_

_"If I'm lucky."_

She stood in-front of a mirror and dragged a hand lazily through her hair, snow sprinkling the floor around her. She felt a small smile pull at her lips as she remembered the Doctor's words. If _he_ was lucky? If _she_ was lucky, more like. The Doctor was the most amazing man she'd ever met, and she hadn't even known him for that long.

It really showed that she had some dreadful men in her life. Or maybe that was just how the Doctor was.

But what about the Doctor now? He was on his own. Would he ever come back and see her? She doubted it highly. He'd carry on weaving his way through the stars, treading where no-one else would dare to go. Because that's who he was.

And that's what she wanted to be.

Donna Noble's old, takeway-eating, telly-watching self disappeared as soon as Donna hung her dress in the wardrobe that night.

* * *

Donna's second death was a more tragic one, compared to her first.

She'd been comfy in her little life, her beautiful little children and her handsome husband, Lee, being the core of her existence. Lee loved her unconditionally, and he was the sweetest guy to her. Her children were lively, thoughtful kids, and Donna cherished them.

Yes, she couldn't remember important moments in her life, but she was more than content. It was her perfect family; the one she'd always dreamed about.

Until, to her horror, she found out that was all it really was. A dream.

Her children disappeared, Lee disappeared. Everything she thought she'd known had disappeared right in-front of her. And she was helpless.

As she reunited with the Doctor, the bittersweet taste of victory over the data ghosts still lingering on their tongues, her thoughts were focused on the life that never was. She thought about Lee, her children, in that small pocket of time that had never existed. An image of the four of them, huddled on their sofa, scoffing down pizza and watching _'The Sound Of Music'_ flashed through her mind for a second.

But then it was gone, awash from her memory forever.

But she was alright. She was always alright.

* * *

Donna's third death was the best thing she could've done.

Donna Noble couldn't have been more odinary. She lived with her mother and grandfather. Her life wasn't perfect, but it was certainly bearable.

But one day, she turned right and things began to change.

First, there was that star in the sky, skimming rooftops with it's death rays. She hadn't ran away, like her friends though. Instead, she decided to approach an ambulance.

A man called 'The Doctor' had died. Underneath the Thames. Donna didn't think much of this.

Then, the Titanic flew into the Buckingham palace, killing the whole of London's population. Donna had been away with her family on a weekend break, thank God. As she stared at the clouds of gas, her heart went out to her home town.

Then Donna and her family were shuttled off to Leeds.

Then the Adipose killed off one million Americans.

Then the ATMOS devices choked up the world's atmosphere.

Throughout these terrible events, a blonde woman appeared. Nobody knew who she was, she hadn't told anyone her name. Donna had been asking and asking, but nothing.

But this blonde woman knew all about Donna. She'd told the redhead to get out of the city, just before the Titanic killed the whole of London. Coincidence? Donna didn't think so. At every event, the blonde ran into Donna's life, confused her, and disappeared again for long periods at a time.

It seemed silly that she trusted this woman. But she did. She wouldn't be lying on the cold, hard pavement, desperatly fighting death if she didn't.

_"Because I understand, now. You said I was going to die, but you mean this whole world is going to blink out of existence. But that's not dying. Because a better world takes its place. The Doctor's world. And I'm still alive! That's right, isn't it? I don't die? If I change things, I don't die? That's... that's right, isn't it?"_

_"I'm sorry."_

As the blonde bent over her, and whispered two words into her ear, her life flashed before her eyes.

_"Donna Noble, you're the most important woman in creation!"_ The woman had laughed.

Donna hadn't believed her. But right now, as the darkness clouded her vision for the final time, she truly understood what she'd meant.

Because Donna Noble had killed herself for the Doctor. And that was pretty important.

* * *

Donna's fourth death was the most heartbreaking of them all.

The death of the DoctorDonna.

As the Doctor cradled her, she gently lulled into a sleep, her memory exploding as her thoughts flew away.

Her first encounter with the Doctor. Gone.

Miss Foster and the Adipose.

_"I'm wavin' at fat!"_

Gone.

Mount Vesuvius. Gone.

The Ood. The Sontarans. Agatha Christie. The Library.

_"Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. I mean that's like meeting Charles Dickens and he's surrounded by ghosts. At Christmas."_

The blonde stranger. Rose Tyler. Gone.

_"I think you should leave me alone."_

The children of time.

_"It's like an outerspace Facebook!"_

Gone.

The Doctor. Gone.

_"He's too skinny for words. You give him a hug, you get a papercut."_

Everything she'd learnt, everything she'd gained from the Doctor. Gone.

_"Not me. I'm just a temp. Shorthand, filing, hundred words per minute. Fat lot of good that is now. I'm no use for anyone."_

_"You can hug me if you want. No really. You can hug me."_

_"Did I ever tell ya? Best temp in Chiswick. Hundreds words a minute."_

_"Rest of my life. Traveling. In the TARDIS. The Doctor Donna."_

She never got the chance.

* * *

Fifty years on, the Doctor stepped out of his TARDIS. The sky was downcast, clouds stubbornly shielding the sun from view. The Doctor carefully scanned each gravestone, his eyes looking for two words.

When he came across it, his heart sank.

His best friend was dead. He'd known that, of course. That had been why he'd come along to her grave, in order to give her a proper goodbye. He bent down, hovering over her grave, his hands gently brushing the stone plaque in-front of him.

_"You humans age. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you..."_

Donna Noble, the best temp in Chiswick, was finally allowed to her have peace.

The Doctor stayed for a while, fondly remembering every memory of Donna Noble that he had. Donna wasn't able to see what he could see.

He slowly got up, stepped over the graves and entered the TARDIS, not once turning back.

Then all that was left of the Doctor was the soft grinding of his wonderful machine as it floated away.


End file.
